Starlight Knight
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: Ryoko!Seina pairing Space Pirate Ryoko Balta sat in her prison cell thinking about past events that lead up to her meetings with the accident prone Earthling who had unknowingly stolen her heart.


Starlight Knight - Oneshot

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of this production, I can▓t because **_Tenchi Muyo GXP_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can▓t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don▓t take them without asking first.

**_Summary:_** **_(Ryoko!Seina pairing)_** Space Pirate Ryoko Balta sat in her prison cell thinking about past events that lead up to her meetings with the accident prone Earthling who had unknowingly stolen her heart.

**Starlight Knight**  
Oneshot  
By: Sakura Lisel

Space Pirate Captain Ryoko Balta stared up at the stars that lit up the night sky outside of her Galaxy Police jail cell as she awaited her upcoming trial for her past crimes.

She considered herself to be the greatest space pirate of her generation, maybe even right up there with the legendary space pirate who she was named after who no one had seen in centuries.

She was an orphan taken in by the leader of the space pirates Daluma, and over the years had worked her way up to being the most feared pirate captain in all of the galaxies. She considered all of the members of her crew her family and cared for each of them as they did her, though she made it a point to never show any weakness to her enemies that could get her killed.

Yet in one day her entire life came crashing down because of one human boy who she had always considered a nuisance in their short acquaintance with each other, but after awhile the boy had wound up worming his way into her heart.

A year ago she had gone undercover by enrolling herself at the Galaxy Police Academy, enrolling under the name Erma while using a hologram projector wristwatch that gave her the appearance of an albino humanoid cat and voice synthesizer to change her voice so no one would know who she really was.

'_Why did things have to turn out this way? It should have been so easy, to simply shoot Seina and be done with the whole thing,_' Ryoko thought silently to herself as she sighed again unhappily, as tears slowly came to her eyes as she brushed them away against the back of her prison uniform, '_in order to save my crews families from Tarant▓s men. Now I▓m probably going to have to wallow in prison for the rest of my life._'

* * *

A few days ago she had been given an ultimatum by a fellow space pirate named Tarant Shanks that she, or at least her alter ego Erma, was to assassinate Seina Yamada, a young rookie Galaxy Police cadet from the planet who had been causing trouble for Space Pirates lately, that resulted in a ___lot_ of pirate fleets getting caught and shipped off to jail.

As Ryoko had learned through her disguise as Erma, she had discovered that Seina had a little problem that made him a living bad luck charm. Everywhere he went something bad would happen, and the fact that he had helped in the arrest in a lot of pirates had been a fluke thanks to his bad luck, and mostly her own fault she guessed.

The last time she had encountered Seina as herself she had her crew take the ship into warp drive to simply avoid him since she had been mad at him at the time, yet mere seconds later Seina▓s own ship appeared right behind hers. She gave the order to make the warp jump again, thinking there was no way Seina would be able to find them again, but she was wrong once more.

For the next half hour she had given orders to continue the warp jumps all over the galaxy to different locations all over the galaxy, even going so far as to type in the coordinates herself, only to have Seina▓s police cruiser appear every time.

The worst thing about the whole mess was that she didn▓t discover until the final jump that her actions had attracted a whole mess of Space Pirates and galaxy police officers who had picked up the signals her ship was giving off with each warp jump, and by the time the last jump happened there were about a hundred or so pirate ships tagging along just before the Galaxy police showed up. Ryoko and her crew just barely managed to escape with their lives as the shooting between the different groups started.

By the end of the battle, half of the space pirate fleet had nearly been wiped out with the ships who hadn▓t fled the battle either destroyed, and crews taken in by the Galaxy Police and sent to prison.

The Space Pirate High Council had debated on what they were going to do about Seina, as they all decided that he was a problem that needed to be eliminated before they lost more pirates to the Galaxy Police because of mistakes like the last one.

Somehow Tarant Shanks had known about ▒Erma▓ and told the High Council, telling them a story about how Erma was a spy in the Galaxy Police working for Ryoko, and recommended that Ryoko ▒order▓ Erma to kill Seina. Ryoko had put up a huge argument over it, but was over ruled and the order was put out.

Tarant had a personal vendetta against Seina because one of the pirate ships that had been taken into custody by the Galaxy Police had been captained by his father, and when he had went after Seina to personally avenge his father, had gotten his but kicked by the young cadet in their first meeting.

It wasn▓t until later that Ryoko had realized that she didn▓t have a choice in whether or not she killed Seina, as she received news from her first mate that Tarant Shanks had kidnapped the families of half of her crew and were going to hold them hostage until he received word of Seina▓s demise, and her choice was made then and there.

When she arrived back at Galaxy Police Headquarters as Erma she ran into Seina who had returned from a mission headquarters had sent them on, and he was shopping around for stuff with his new paycheck.

Taking the opportunity to get him alone, she offered to help him with his shopping and showed him around to all the different places and watched as he bought things for everyone at the academy.

It was while they were shopping that she noticed that they were being tailed by two other girls named Amane and Kiriko who had crushed on Seina and were looking jealous as she shopped with him, so Ryoko took off with Seina in an attempt to get away from the other girls and took a secluded spot away from anyone who would see what she was going to do.

As they relaxed at their new location, she started having second thoughts about killing Seina as he started talking about all the fun he▓d been having since coming to space and joining the Galaxy Police, as he started rummaging through one of the shopping bags that they▓d brought with them.

But as she watched him she happened to glance around and immediately noticed some men dressed as civilians who were trying to stay out of sight while watching them. She recognized the men immediately from Tarant▓s crew and knew that the jerk had sent them to spy on her to make sure she killed Seina, and she knew then that she had no other choice if her crews families had a chance of surviving.

She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she reached into her gun holster and started to pull out her plasma gun, planning to kill the teen quickly and cleanly before he even had the chance to know what happened when he turned back to her holding a small jewelry bag in his hands, and his eyes widened in shock when he found her gun pointing his face, as he stared up at her with a disbelieving look on his face as he asked why.

With the tears running down her eyes, she tried to explain why she was going to kill him, and she remembered how his face to soften up a bit, as he saw the tears running down her cheeks, though he looked saddened as he knew his life was going to end now, he held out the jewelry bag to her, saying that he had bought it for her in the market place and wanted to give it to her before he died.

When she didn▓t immediately take the bag, Seina ripped open the bag himself and held it out to her to show a pair of earrings that she▓d been admiring when she▓d been showing him around the different places to get the things he▓d wanted.

When she asked him why had he bought them, he simply smiled at her and told her that he had seen how much she had liked the earrings and had wanted to do something nice for her because of all her help that day, so he▓d bought them for her as a thank you gift.

Upon hearing his explanation caused her to break down as her gun fell from her limp hands as she fell to the ground as more tears flowed down her cheeks, as she let her Erma disguise melt away and revealed her true self to Seina who had been shocked to see the real her, as he started to bend down to try and comfort her

The two thugs came running forward with their guns drawn intent on finishing the job and probably take Ryoko down with Seina, and she reached out to grab hold of Seina to push him behind her, when a car came driven by Amane and Kiriko came crashing through the trees and sent the two thugs flying, as the two girls leapt out their car and rushed towards Seina while demanding to know if he was okay and where Erma was, just as a few police cruiser pulled up with their sirens blaring.

As she was led away in handcuffs alongside Tarant▓s henchmen, the captain of the force known as Airi approached and gave her some good news.

It turned that while she was running around with Seina on their shopping spree, her crew had gotten themselves arrested while on their way to stop her from killing Seina because they had managed to rescue their families from Tarant themselves while she was gone. While in police custody, they had told the police what was going to happen and the police had been lying in wait for her to make her move on Seina.

Hearing the news that her crew and their families were safe brought some relief to her, as she realized that she hadn▓t completely betrayed her crew by not killing Seina as ordered, so she let herself be led away to the waiting cruiser when she heard Seina calling her name and begging the officers to wait a moment.

Reluctantly she turned back around to face Seina, afraid to see the disappointment and possible hatred that he might have for her now, but instead she saw relief in his eyes as he smiled at her, as he told her that he▓d heard the news and congratulated her because her crew was safe, before grabbing her handcuffed hands and placing the jewelry bag that she had left behind in her hands.

When she tried to protest that she didn▓t deserve the earrings and that he▓d bought them for Erma, Seina shook his said while still smiling as he made her close her hand over the jewelry bag and pushed it to her as he said that he had buy it for Erma, but since ___she_ was Erma it was hers and he wanted her to keep it, as a reminder.

Ryoko smiled a bit at his words, as she tightened her grip on the jewelry bag, before she suddenly rushed towards Seina before the officers could react, and placed a kiss of Seina▓s cheek as she whispered a thank you in his ear before she let the officers grab her arms and push her into the waiting cruiser.

* * *

That had been over two weeks ago, and now Ryoko sat in her jail cell alone and possibly forgotten as she reached up with one hand to finger her earrings as they hung from her ears. It had taken a lot of begging to get the guards to let her keep the earrings, and only after Airi had intervened that they had finally allowed her to keep them.

As she continued to sit there by the barred window, she started to wonder to herself how things would be different if she had pulled the trigger of her gun and killed Seina. She knew that the old her probably would have done it without hesitation or remorse if it meant protecting her crew, but the thought of doing it to Seina had made her blood run cold and stop herself from shooting him.

'_Who am I kidding? If I could do the last couple of days over again I wouldn▓t change a thing,_' Ryoko thought silently to herself as she thought about the look on Seina▓s face as he smiled at her when he heard that her crew was okay, '_Though I wish I could have met Seina under different circumstances, maybe we could have been friends and something more..._'

Pulling off the earrings as she lay down on the mattress she stuck them all the way at the bottom of her pillowcase so that she▓d know instantly where they were when she woke up in the morning, and lay down on the cot as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. 

**_

The End?

_**

**Author▓s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? Is it good or bad? Horrible flames won▓t be tolerated.


End file.
